The old way of inventing systems of systems was for the human in the loop to breadboard or simulate the component swaps and then arrange to test the resultant design against some set of standards. The limitation here was that this took time and any knowledge gained through the laborious process was not captured for reuse. This is in stark contrast with the methodology of this invention, which exhibits a capability to learn when and where to reuse components in a transformative design. This implies that the human need only supply relatively novel knowledge and the machine will have learned when and where to apply lessons learned. In a very general sense, this may be thought of as the ultimate assembly line for design processes. This also figures into a reduction in overall costs.